Egoshipping Strawberry
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Misty moves to Pallet Town for someone only to then get close to the wrong person in a strawberry feild. But problems soon arise at the feild. First chapter is only a prologue! I think you can work out the pairing.
1. Welcome to Pallet Town

**Egoshipping Strawberry**

Hi there. It's me, back with another fic already! But this is only a prologue so it's meant to be short!

A few things you should know:

1. You can think of this as the sequeal to 'Love Life/ Web Wrangler' due to some repeated objects but you won't need to read 'Love Life/ Web Wrangler' to understand it.

2. I don't own Pokemon.

**Prologue: Welcome to Pallet Town**

"Thanks Deliah." said an easily recognizable voice belonging to a certain red head.

Misty closed her house door and stepped into the small living room of her new house in Pallet Town. Smiling, she took in the look of her newly decorated home that Deliah and herself painted and everything; a great job and she still has money leftover.

Her next step: bag the guy hat she had rediscovered her love for, Ash Ketchum. After her recent encounter with him, she had realised that she still liked him more than a friend and she was going to take things further.

Misty let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of her soul-mate. It was now only a matter of time before they were officially an 'item'. She picked up her little red bag and headed towards the door. It was, after all, only manners for her to go say hi to people she already know, like Professor Oak and who knows, maybe she would bump into Ash.

Again, she lets out another sigh before she finally left to go to the Oak mansion that was not too far away.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At the Oak household...

Ding Dong...

Misty waited after she rang the doorbell before she heard some movement from the other side. When the door finally opens, she sees the person that she hasn't seen in almost two years... 'Is that him? What is he doing here?'

He lifted a hand to sheild his eyes from the light that had reflected off from Misty's blue aquamarine heart necklace...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hopefully this story won't be so rushed but just wondering, you do remember the necklace, right? Bye for now!


	2. We Meet Again

**Egoshipping Strawberry**

Another chapter because I've been having a good week so far. And because I don't know when I'll have enough time to type again. But it probably wont be too long.

Disclaimer: I'll go hi-jack the Pokemon company and kidknap the creator of Pokemon now. But until that's done, it's not mine.

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

He raised his arm to sheild his eyes from the blinding light that had reflected of the blue aquamarine heart necklace. The neklace looked extremely familiar to him and he was almost a hundred percent sure that he knew who was at the door.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" asked the girl who's voice confirmed his geuss.

"I live here."Gary said, "But as for you, Misty, care to explain?" he asked her, leaning against the door frame.

"Me?" Misty asked, pointing at herself. "I came for a visit." Misty wasn't about to tell him the real reason to why she's in Pallet Town.

Gary stepped to one side and allowed Misty to enter. "Well, judging by your reaction, you didn't come to visit me." he said.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Misty said, examinig the hallway which was wide and spaceous. She headed towards the sitting room that was on the left when you entered the mansion. "So where's Professor Oak?" Misty asked.

"In his lab." Gary replied as he followed Misty into the living room.

"Does he have any geusts over?" she asked trying to find out if Ash was here without mentioning him.

"No, but I do." Gary said as they both entered the living room. "Misty, this is my latest girfriend."

A girl with the body of a supermodel's stood up from one of the cream leather couches and approached Gary before planting a kiss on his cheek. His new girlfriend was almost as tall as Gary himself and had long brown hair with her flawless skin.

"Monica, this is my..." Gary choose his next words carefully, "... Friend. Misty Waterflower."

"Hi." Misty greeted, but all she got in return was a snobby grin. Misty decided to ignore it and ask Gary to get his grampa for her.

Gary left the room to retrieve his grmpa from the lab, leaving Misty and Monica in the sitting room.

"So..." Misty said, trying to break the silence, "How long have you and Gary been going out for?" Misty picked up a statue form above the fire place and pretended to look at it.

"A few days." Monica answered, "And it'll be longer than that if you stay away from him." she added as she walked closer and closer to Misty. "Just being clear."

Misty looked at her with wide eyes. "O...kay." Misty said with Monica standing right in front of her wearing a murderous look.

She was saved from hearing anymore when she heard Professor Oak and Gary's voice becoming clearer and clearer as they approached the room from the other door that Gary left from.

Misty let out a sigh of relief before she put the statue down back onto it's original place but her hand slipped, causing the statue to fall onto the floor just as Gary and Professor Oak entered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty's house...

It was now getting pretty late (around ten o'clock) and other than her new house being finished with the decorating, nothing else had went well: first there was the whole thing with the threat from Gary's girlfriend; then there was the broken statue inccident and although the professor said that it was no big deal, he still looked annoyed with his twitchy eye; then she finds out that the person who she moved here for had just left Pallet Town to go on another adventure just this morning.

This was clearly not her day.

Misty went up stairs to her new bedroom and climbed onto her bed and fell asleep without showering or even changing out of her light blue demin shorts and blue tank top.

Six hours later...

Misty slowly felt her eyes widen. She wasn't used to calling this place 'home' yet so it was natural of her to wake up after sleeping for a short amount of time. She looked at the small bedside table that held her Marill alarm clock and the lamp. It was only four in the morning but she really did feel like she can't sleep anymore so she stepped into her shower and mentally planned out what to do.

After she finished her shower, she knew what was her plan: a walk. That's right, she was going to go on a walk around Pallet Town at five in the morning (after she eats something), plus it wasn't even that dark anymore.

She opened her wordrobe and picked out a pair of three quarter length skinny jeans and a white t-shirt under a blue tank top- after all, the morning breeze was quite strong despite it being summer. Her next stop: the kitchen.

In her new house, the kitchen wasn't actually a room on it's own; it was an open kitchen that joined up with the living room, which in turn was joined to the small open space that lead to the front door. In other words, there was really only one room downstairs. To keep her house simple to decorate, al the walls were painted white and the floor was made of lamenated wood.

She opened the fridge and found some food in it; mainly fruits so she took an apple out and started to munch on it before she looked at the cupboards. Nothing. There was nothing in any of them so the next thing she had to do after her long walk was to wait till the supermarkets open- which was about eight a.m.- and do the grocery shopping.

But for now, she headed towards the door and left... Before she quickly entered again to grab her house keys and purse.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Too bad Misty didn't own a watch. If she did, she could've worked out how long she had being walking for. But all she knew was she was not in Pallet Town anymore and she must've walked for a long time. She concluded that it must not be noon yet- judging by the positioning of the sun.

She looked at the scenery around her. None of it was familiar to her so she must've been lost but fortunatly for her, there was a some smoke in the sky and no, it wasn't smoke from a forest fire, it was more like smoke from a chimney so after she decided that it wouldn't do any harm to go there seeing as she's lost anyway, she followed the trail.

As Misty got closer, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. What if the owner was a rapist? Or worse. What if the owner was a seriel killer? But then again she did survive yesterday's bad day so it probably couldn't get much worse. She convinced herself that it was going to be fine before she saw a red convertible. "Since when do farmers drive such ostentatious cars?" Misty asked herself before she gently opened the gate and allowed herself to slip in.

The farm didn't appear to be as sleazy as she thought it would be. Out in the feilds was a herd of Miltanks eating some grass. Along from there was lots of crops and next to them was what looked like a person, possibly the owner?

Misty wasted no time and headed there first. He didn't notice Misty's presence until she tapped on his shoulder.

He turned round. "Hello there young lady." he greeted, "Are you here for our strawberries. They're the best in the region, you know."

Misty just looked at him. "I... I didn't know you sold strawberries here. How much is there in a box?"

"Depends on how you pick, young lady." he answered her.

Misty looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, here at Millie's Farm, we offer strawberry picking as a recreation." he said woth a very proud stance.

"Really?" Misty was pretty interested by the man's words. He sure doesn't look like a rapist or seriel kiler to her. "You must be filled with visitors then."

He nodded, "Yeah, we usually are in the afternoons. But we only use strawberry picking as a recreation due to slow business lately and it wouldn't be any good to let the farm shut down after my great-great-great grandma Millie worked so hard into making this place into something."

Misty nodded. "I saw a red convertible outside so I thought you must have a high income."

"That car?" he repeated before he went onto explain, "It's not mine. It is one of my old customer and now good friend's."

"Oh."

"He's out on one of the strawberry feilds at the moment." he said, pointing to one of feilds behind the farmhouse. "If you give me twenty dollars then you can fill this basket with strawberries... And your tummy too, if you like."

Misty took the basket and gave him a twenty dollar bill before she skipped off to the feild. She stopped when she saw the convertible owner's outline before she could clearly see who it was. She saw him sit on the grass that was on the far side of the feild from herself.

On the otherside of the feild...

Gary swore that there was someone staring at him. Perhaps another girl who was dying to talk to him?

He looked over and was blinded by a blinding light that must've been reflected by the sun. But to him, that was an indication to who was there. He looked up just to be sure and he was right, Misty was standing right there.

"We meet again..."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, my wonderful readers, don't forget to review and I'll plot and hi-jack at the same time. Later

*silver-hedgehog


	3. No Big Deal

**Egoshipping Strawberry**

Okay so I've updated but I'd like to say that it's only a build up chapter to something else (that I hope I won't forget).

Disclaimer: Darn it! I was unsuccessful in hi-jacking the Pokemon company and my side-kick (Tomboycountrygirl10) was attacked by Paul, the emo door man.

**Chapter 2: No Big Deal**

Gary used his shoulders to prop his body up slightly. He was lying peacefully on the grass (thinking about a certain exchange that he was positive that he wasn't suppose to have overheard) before he sensed someone staring at him.

Misty. He saw her there on the other side of the feild... Well, he didn't exactly see her- it was more like he was blinded by her necklace (again).

'Curse that necklace.' Gary thought as his eyes recovered from the light. He looked up to see Misty standing directly in front of him. On the outside, Gary managed to remain his cool image but on the inside, he jumped while thinking how Misty made it across the feild so fast.

"Gary Oak at a strawberry feild?" Misty questioned. She didn't sit down mostly because she enjoyed the view from where she was standing and she also felt slightly more superior than Gary who she always had to literally look up at.

"Why? Problem?" Gary questioned back. He didn't bother to get up or invite Misty down.

"No. I just would've thought that you'd be in bed suffering a major hang over from the night before or that you'd be off somewhere with your girlfriend..." Misty said before she added one stressed letter, "sss." meaning that she expected Gary to have more than one girlfriend.

Gary smirked as he looked at his black button up shirt that wasn't too tight or too loose on him. "You know me so well."

Misty sat down on his right hand side. "Not really if I geussed you were doing that instead of being here." Misty simply said. She picked up a large strawberry from the runners behind them and took a bite out of it. " These really are nice... I geuss that farmer wasn't kidding."

"What, you don't know?" Gary asked, "Do you need me to repeat the lecture that Coffe over there tells everyone?"

"Coffee? Lecture?" Misty repeated, "Who bought Coffee and lecture into the conversation? I don't even like Coffee."

Gary shook his head and sat up. "Coffee is the farmer's name and unless you buy something from him, he'll lecture you until you do."

Misty thought about the farmer's name. 'Coffee. Coffee. What kind of name is that?"

"I know." Gary said while looking at the Miltanks in one of the feilds that was directly in front of them then the Taurus in the other feild towards the left from where he was facing, "You're thinking about his name. But in his defense, his father was called Espresso."

Misty had started to pick some of the strawberries but stopped to try to restrain herself from laughing when she heard Coffee's dad's name. "What was his mother called. Latte?"

"No. She was named after his great-great-great grandma." Gary corrected her.

"So her name was Millie." Misty said before she placed a small strawberry into her mouth and swallowing it before she spoke again.

Gary nodded as he reached out for a strawberry from behind Misty and himself even though that little spot behind them was almost strawberry-less.

"But you still haven't actually answered my question." Misty stated before she reworded it, "Why are you here, at a strawberry feild?"

Gary shock his head at her question disapprovingly. "Can't I just come out to the open and relax without any questions?" he started to stand up.

Misty followed his actions. "Where are you going?" She asked once she stood up.

"Back to Pallet Town before the place becomes crowded." he answered as he continued to walk.

Misty caught up to him and walked along side him.

They walked past the old farm house and before they knew it, they could see the gate and Coffee, who wasn't going to let them leave without a long talk. But luckily for them, Gary knew a quick way out of it.

"Leaving so soon?" the old man known as Coffee asked.

Gary nodded. "You know why I always choose to come early rather than late." Gary said as he looked down to his watch, "And it's almost twelve. Your business for today is going to start rolling in soon."

Coffee looked at Misty. "Are you leaving too?" he asked her.

Misty thought for a while. "Yeah." she finally answered, "I need to get walking. But I'll see you again." Misty ran after Gary, who was only a few metres ahead of her.

Gary turned his head slightly to look at her. "Trying to hitch-hike lift back to Pallet Town?" Gary smirked.

"Maybe." Misty said in a way that signified she doesn't mind walking.

Gary pulled his car keys out of his pockets to unlock his red convertible. He walked over to the passengers side of the car and opened the door before he looked at Misty.

"Maybe I don't need a lift." Misty said, "Maybe I like to walk." But then her stomach grumbled.

Gary let out a small chuckle at the loud noises that was being produced by Misty's hungriness. "You know, I'm sure you know what that means right." Gary smirked, "You need food and you could get food quicker if you took my offer. I might not be so kind next time."

Misty thought about it before she climbed into his car- which in Misty's opinion was too flamboyant for her liking. Bright red was not her colour.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty remained silent during the journey from the out skirts of Pallet Town to the town itself. To her, it wasn't even the nice, comforting type of silence. She thought about speaking but anything she said could lead them to the subject of Gary's girlfriend... And her threat.

Gary on the other hand didn't mind the silence but he did think that it was unlike him to have company on his car and not talk to them. So to break it, he finally spoke up, "Where are you heading to?" he asked her.

Misty then remembered that her house was completely out of food. "Actually, the local supermarket would be good. My house is... foodless" Misty replied but too be honest, she wasn't sure if foodless is a wird or not but it couldn't have been that bad if Gary understood what she meant..

Gary thought her answer was a bit strange. "If you live in Cerulean City then should you not wait till you get there before you do the food shopping?"

It was then when Misty realised that Gary didn't know. She laughed to herself, "I don't anymore 'cause I moved here yesterday." Misty said which caused Gary to halt the car. Misty's body flew forward until he chest hit the dashboard. "Ouch." Misty shouted.

Gary looked at Misty. "Come again?" Gary said although he heard her clearly. He looked forward again after he saw Misty's look that confirmed what he had heard was correct. "You live in Pallet Town now?"

Misty nodded. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it."

That was a good question that he did not know the answer to... Yet. But what he did know is that things are going to get interesting around here.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, there was kind of a little bit egoshipping. But Let me just say, this is going to be longer than 'Love Life/ web Wrangler'.

Later *silver-hedgehog


	4. An Old Friend

**Egoshipping Strawberry**

Yes! I managed to type up a chapter this weekend and just to let you all know, school has started and I need all my grades this year so updates may take a while.

Disclaimer: Who actually owns Pokemon? 'Cause I don't...

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

Misty waved a hand in front of Gary's face, which snapped him right out of his shock. "Gary? Are you going to start driving or... Should I walk?" Misty asked.

Gary looked towards her. "No, making someone walk is just not very courteous of me or. So where did you say you were heading to?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After what seemed like a long day to Misty (oh wait, it was because she got up early), she finally made it back to her new home. She didn't even bather to take her grocery to the kitchen, the first thing she did was lie on the cream coloured three seater couch. Her eyelids were feeling pretty heavy and before she knew it, the weight was lifted due to the fact thayt her eyes were shut.

Thirty minutes later, Misty woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She got and attempted to walk up to the phone but she then realised that she should've dealt with the groceries earlier because when she got up, she tripped over one of the the bags and fell on the other two which contained lots of fruits and a carton of eggs. But by then, the phone had stopped ringing.

Misty let out a frustrated sigh and lifted the bags into the kitchen and started to unload them. She hoped that the perishable produce were still safe to eat but she missed out another possibility: squished vegetables and cracked eggs. Almost all the fruits and vegetables were squashed or pushed out shape in one way or another, thus making it no longer edible- well in Misty's opinion anyway. She stored away the one bag of food that was unaffect by her trip and grabbed her keys before she left.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty sighed as she held her paper bag of groceries towards her chest. She walked slowly for no apparent reason though she was a bit upset with the majority of the food from her first trip to the supermarket being ruined and all. It was starting to become pretty quiet except for the occasional cars passing by; it was at times like these that she wished she had a car. But then again, she was from Cerulean City and unlike Pallet Town, Cerulean city had frequent bus and train services: hence why she didn't have a car- or a lisence for that matter.

Misty looked up from her bag to the surroundings: no one there but a supicious looking man. Just by looking at him, Misty could tell that he was not a good person and she had also seen things like this happen in a movie before: first, he would carefully eye her up; then he would stealthily stalk her and when she runs, she'll reach a dead-end and she could kiss her pride and dignity goodbye. Misty shivered at her own thought and tried to show no signs of fear. She didn't run nor attempt to pick up her pace; instead she kept her head up in a manner that said 'I'm not afraid of anything' and continued to walk at a comfortable speed. But, there was one thought that stuck to her head: 'Where's my mallet when I need it?!'

Her fear was finally starting to get the best of her and before she knew it, her brain had already sent out some electrical pulses to her muscles in her legs, making her speed up dramatically. Although, Misty was atheist, she started to mentally pray that the man wasn't a freakish stalker who was going to rape her in an alley or something along the lines of that.

Just then, a small siver car pulled up beside her and the window on towards the pavement opened. She looked towards it and saw a black clump of hair poke out of the open window.

"Hey Misty." the clump greeted.

The voice sounded familiar to her but she wasn't a hundred percent sure of who it was until she she crouched down to the car's plane. "Tracey?" she asked- just to be sure.

"I thought that was you." Tracey said as he tried to open the car's door for her. "Get in." he ordered her, nicely.

Without missing a beat, Misty climbed into the car and shut the door. At last, she felt safe. "I'm so glad you showed up." Misty said quickly, " That man over there," she indicated towards the man leaning against a brick wall by the alley way entrance, "I think he was stalking me." she tried to explain, only to have Tracey laugh at her.

"That guy?" Tracey pointed at the same guy as Misty. "He's a Magicarp salesman."

Misty stared at him in disbelief. "Come again?"

"He. Is. A. Magicarp. Salesman." he repeated slowly.

Misty felt rather silly now for accusing him of being a rapist or something along the lines of that.

"So where are you heading? To your new home?" Tracey asked.

Misty nodded. "Yup. And seeing as you're my first geust there, I'll make you dinner." she offered which Tracey happily accepted.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After making and eating every single bit of Misty's homemade dinner, both of them sat on the couch with a cup of tea in their hands. Tracey had to admit that Misty's cooking was not bad at all. If you minus the burnt taste, it would've tasted even better! But still, he was thankful that Misty had even invited him for dinner (which involved going to her house where she stored mallets of all shape and sizes)!

"So I hope you enjoyed dinner tonight." Misty said as she placed her practically empty teacup on the coaster that was on the retangular glass coffee table in front of them, along side a simple brown wallet.

"I did. And I know I've said this already but your cooking is much better than what I thought it would be."

"Thanks. I kind of suprised myself too." she replied modestly.

"That would explain so much, I mean, I don't remember you ever taking an interest towards culinary arts in any way." he commented honestly.

"Yeah, usually my sisters would make dinner and now that I've moved out, I either have to learn to cook or eat more take outs." Misty shrugged as if to say that it didn't really bother her to cook or to eat unhealthily. "Actually, I have to call my sisters soon, you know, just so that they know I'm safe."

Tracey put his cup on the table and stood up. "I should get going too." he headed towards the door.

Misty followed his actions. "If you must but it was fun having you over. We should make this a regular thing." Misty suggested- mainly out of politeness.

"Okay. See you around." and with that, Tracey left.

Now that she had a chance to catch up with Tracey, a good friend, she finally felt that tripping over one bag of grocery and falling onto the rest was worth it. Maybe her luck was turning again.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next morning, she woke up feeling like she actually slept in a place that was safe to call home. After yesterday's long day, she made sure she switched her alarm clock off last night before she went to bed so that she could sleep as much as her body desired; that would be just over half a day. But the consequence of that was that she woke up with a headache... just not as bad as someone elses...

Oak Mansion... Gary's room to be precise...

A hand slammed the bed side table. "Why isn't there a cure for a hangover?" Gary asked himself.

After looking in his medicine cabinet in his ensuite bathroom and realizing that there wasn't any left, he woke and spent a good deal of time on his hair before he ventured off to buy some.

It was almost mid-day when Gary arrived and found the location of all the medicine at the local supermarket. His hand reached out for the last box of pills that he found effective for killing hangover headaches with. When his hand made it to the box, another hand just so happened to be reaching out for it. He looked up to meet the gaze of...

"Tracey? What are you doing here?" Gary asked as his hand retreated.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were suffering from a major hangover after your late night out with Monica." his hand, like Gary's, also returned towards its owner's body.

"I was bu-" he stopped to look at the owner of the hand that took the last box of pills.

"Misty?" both boys said in unison.

Misty looked at them. "You guys came to the supermarket to talk?" she looked at them. "It didn't look like either of you guys were going to but them." she pointed out.

Gary looked down at her. "You have a hangover too?" he asked her, a bit suprised.

"No. I just have a really annoying headache. It's been bugging me since I woke up" she said as she clutched her head.

"Maybe you didn't sleep enough?" Gary offered.

Tracey straightened up and looked at Misty apologetically. "Maybe I should've left earlier last night."

Misty shock her head. "No, it's not your fault, I slept over twelve hours and by the way," Misty put her hand in her pink fleece's pocket and fished out a brown wallet. "You left this at mine last night."

"So that's where my wallet was!" he exclaimed as he took it back, "Thanks."

Meanwhile Gary stood between them and watched their little exchange. 'Since when were Misty and Tracey that close.' he thought, 'And what did they do last night?' he looked at them as they blabbered on... 'Why do I even care?'

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well that's the end and I still don't know who owns Pokemon but I do know that the hi-jacking scheme is back on! Please review: Gary would love you for it! :)

*silver-hedgehog


	5. Why Do I?

**Egoshipping Strawberry**

Chapter 4! Yay! It would've been up a week ago but I was too sick to do anything but you have to forgive me because I didn't tell you lovely readers my deadlines so I guess we're neutral...

Disclaimer: I really don't like not being the creator... It means I have to type thi part!

**Chapter 4: Why Do I?**

After standing in one of the aisles of the supermarket talking for long enough, Misty, Tracey and Gary finally agreed to buy the last box of pills and split it before they all headed to the Oak mansion.

Misty sat on one of the armchairs with a mug of hot water in sitting on the round table that was at the side of her seat. Gary had chose to lie across the largest couch, causing all the vacant seats to be occupied. Tracey had left the two of them so that he could tend the Pokémon, like how he did almost every other day.

It had been a while since they had taken the paracetamol and their heads had all calmed down from the annoying throbbing sensation.

"Gary?" Misty said.

Gary jerked his head up slightly, indicating that he was listening.

"You know how I guessed that you'd spend your nights out partying?" Misty asked. She didn't proceed on until she got a "Uh-huh." from Gary. "Well, I just wanted to say that I was right."

Gary shook his head at her comment. "You know, Gramps was pretty angry about the broken statue." Gary confessed, which made Misty a bit guilty.

"That was an accident." Misty defended shyly.

"That's what they all say." Gary commented as he sat up and adjusted the spikes on his head.

Misty stood up. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Gary said, "... Much. I just wanted to see how guilty you were."

Misty let out an annoyed groan and allowed herself to fall back onto her seat.

A silence then crept its way in between them, that is it remained until the professor started to call Gary's name.

He responded to it by excusing himself from the room before he left but re-entered again after a few minutes with the professor behind him. They looked like (and sounded like) they were discussing something that was a serious matter, so Misty decided to sit quietly and remain still, before she ends up breaking another one of Professor Oak's beloved statues.

Gary and Professor Oak stood by the bookcase that was filled with many ring binders and chatted away diligently while referring to some of the data that was stored on the ring binders.

Misty watched as the two went on and on. She took in Gary's sharp features that made him a total hottie: his long brown spikes; his mesmerizing cyan eyes (A/N: Yes, I did my research. Gary's eyes are cyan); his perfectly toned body that clung to his perfectly fitting shirt and his- wait. Did Misty really just think all of that?

She shook her head in a desperate attempt to rid the thought of what she really thinks of Gary. After all, they did go down that road before and after they went out for like a day or two, then finding out that he was her internet nemesis didn't turn out as well as one would think. So Misty concluded in her thought that she would not like to go down that road again, plus he was taken anyway.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After staying at the Oak mansion for about another hour or so to have a nice relaxing chat with Tracey and Gary too, she decided that it was time to leave, allowing Professor Oak to put his guard down- he had stood right beside the fire place the whole time, after he realised that Misty was there.

Back at home, Misty started to prepare dinner. Although the hour hand on the clock had barely reached five thirty, Misty decided to start to cook, knowing that cooking wasn't exactly her forte. She was only able to cook last night because of Tracey's assistance.

She looked in her fridge for possible dinner products. She scanned the inside. "What do I want for dinner now?" she asked herself out loud before she decided that she didn't want to cook; she'd much rather order a take-out and sit in front of the television for a change.

Misty looked out all the fliers she had received since she had moved here. In the space of two days, she had had six different menus slipped into her mail slot. She didn't even get that many when she lived in the city!

Anyway, Misty had a quick read at all of them. Two of them were for Italian food, one was for Chinese, one was for Japanese and the last two were for Indian. It didn't take long before she decided that Japanese food was the winner and picked up the phone.

She dialled the number but nothing. The other end was engaged and by now, her craving for Japanese food was getting stronger.

The solution was simple...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Welcome." greeted the waitress to the most well known Japanese restaurant in the whole of Kanto. "Table for one?" she asked Misty, who just simply nodded. "Table or Booth?"

Misty looked around the very modern place. If you sat at a table, then you'd get privacy but you'd have to order everything whereas if you sat at the bar, you could grab what you want easily due to the rotary sushi bar. But on the contrary, you might have to sit next to a total stranger.

She made up her mind rather quickly. "Booth" she answered.

Misty settled on her seat and reached out for a small plate that contained some salmon sashimi and a small bowl that had some hot miso soup. She hadn't felt this relaxed since yesterday in the strawberry field with Gary... Wait. Did she just think of him in that way again? Misty found that slightly worrying but shook the thought out of her head.

But not for long because right at that moment, his distinct voice could be heard. Misty whipped round at the sound of it with a smile, only to realise that around his arm stood his girlfriend, Monica.

Misty felt a sting of disappointment within herself but what could she possibly do about Gary's viscous girlfriend? Perhaps what she said was only a one off.

The waitress led them towards the rotating bar and before she knew it, they were sitting next to her.

'Oh God' Misty thought to herself, 'This is just my luck.'

"Misty?" he said.

Misty forced a smile and looked up. "Hi." she greeted semi-cheerfully but deep down, she wished Monica would go away... Misty mentally slapped herself; she was doing it again.

Monica sat on the seat next to Misty's before Gary could, which only made Misty even more nervous.

'This is going to be a long dinner...' thought Misty as she pulled a face while looking away. She turned back to face them after she mentally encouraged herself to stop be such a coward, after all, Monica was intimidating but Misty could do worse (if only she had her mallet). Misty was going to show both of them exactly how mature and sophisticated she could be.

Misty lifted the small glass pot of green tea. "Care for tea?" she asked.

Gary moved his small white cup with blue rim towards her while Monica just sat there awaiting her tea.

'I'll show them that I have manners and I can do this right.' Misty mentally thought as she started to fill up one of the cups.

But like Misty thought before: just my luck. It really was.

The over-sized handle of the teapot slipped against Misty's dainty fingers and poor Monica. Her long silky smooth legs turned red due to the contact with the scolding tea.

This time Misty didn't mentally slap herself; she mentally dragged herself to an alley and beat herself up with her largest imaginary mallet while in reality, she looked stunned at Monica, allowing more tea to spill on her lap. She was in trouble anyway so there was no harm done in holding it a few seconds longer before stopping.

Gary looked at Monica's legs, stunned (which is not his usual expression when he looks at his girlfriend's legs).

"I. Am. So. Sorry." Misty apologized, making every word in her apology as clear as can be.

That went well...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Poor Misty and ouch for Monica but I bet you guys like to see her suffer anyway... So that shall compensate! Later

*silver-hedgehog


	6. And the Bad Luck Continues

**Egoshipping** **Strawberry**

I'm back with the next chapter, a day later than intended, so let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Chapter 5: And the Bad Luck Continues...**

Monica looked at her red lap in shock. "You did not just do that!" she yelled at Misty, who was compensating whether she should throw water on her scolded skin or not.

Gary just watched and passed his girlfriend a napkin.

"Sorry!" Misty said again as if it would reverse what she had just did, though deep down, she thought it felt right. 'That's what you get when you mess with a Waterflower.' She thought to herself.

Monica stormed off to the bathroom and left her boyfriend with her now, new nemesis.

Gary shuffled over to Monica's seat (which is next to Misty's).

"And your bad luck continues." Gary commented, which lightened up the mood a little. Misty just gave him a glare, but not a really unwelcoming one.

Gary gave her a gentle shove. "Lighten up." Gary said as he reached out for another small dish that had some prawn tempura on it.

"I just scolded your girlfriends legs, shouldn't you be worried or something?" Misty asked in a worried tone that deep down, it was really telling Gary to grow up a bit.

Gary sighed and put his chopsticks down. "Misty, the worst that's gonna happen is that her legs will be red for a few hours or few days top. It's not exactly life threatening."

Misty had to admit that he had a point there.

But soon, Monica's heel's could be heard clicking out of the restroom direction and Misty decided that she didn't want to stick around anymore.

Misty stood up from her seat and grabbed her personal belongings. "I'm going now, see you later." she said as she bolted towards the door before Gary could interject in anyway.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After Misty had left the restaurant that she could probably never face again, she strolled along to the park near her house. The sky had a nice pinky tinge to it and it wasn't exactly cold out either. It was a relaxing way to end a somewhat embarrassing day.

She sat on the green seat of the swing and started to sway her legs back and forward until the swing was moving higher and higher upwards effortlessly.

The park was on a raised part of Pallet Town so form where she sat, she could see the town pretty well... Including the restaurant.

"That was humiliating." Misty commented out loud to herself as the swing descended backwards, allowing Misty to stop it with her feet.

"What was?" asked a voice from behind.

Misty immediately twirled round to see who it was. Her first thought after realising it was Tracey was: 'Thank God it's not a stalker.'

Tracey then replied as if he had read her thoughts, "Don't worry, it's just me. You can put your guard down now."

"My guard was never up." Misty countered as she stood up.

Tracey had to laugh at that one before he put on a girly voice and started to imitate Misty, "Oh Trace, I think that guy over there is stalking me!" he was flailing his arm all over the place, which earned him a slap across the back of his head form Misty.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods anyway?" she asked him.

Tracey decided that he should stop mocking Misty and answer her. " I was picking up some herbs from the small shack on that hilltop and I was now heading back to the Oak mansion to have dinner. Care to join?"

Misty thought about it but before she could reject his offer, her stomach sounded due to the lack of food she had eaten from the Japanese restaurant.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oak Mansion...

She followed Tracey (or more like was dragged, depending on how you look at it) into the Oak mansion and due to not being able to see a flamboyant red car, she concluded that Gary was still not back yet. She mentally wiped her forehead and took a seat on the couch that Gary had taken up early that day.

Tracey left her by herself and went to fetch her some water. But before he had returned, she heard the sound of a pair of house keys at the door and immediately assumed it was Gary, which was correct but what she didn't expect was to find Monica standing _that_ closely to him.

Misty could feel the tension build up inside her. Maybe it had something to do with the death glares that she was receiving from Monica.

By the time the couple had made it into the living room, where Misty was, Tracey had still not returned with that one small glass of water for Misty yet. Misty could feel herself getting really warm due to being in the same room as the two people that she didn't really want to see. 'Where on Earth has Tracey disappeared to?' she mentally asked herself.

She was saved by the footsteps that could be heard from the other doorway that was further away from the main entrance, which is where she really wanted to go to.

Within seconds, Professor Oak's appearance could be seen by the door followed closely by Tracey, who was holding a tray of drinks. He put the tray down on one of the round table beside Misty's couch and passed her the glass of water. All the remaining glasses had some form of alcohol in it and to be honest, Misty wasn't exactly fond of alcohol.

Great, now Misty was in a room full of people that she either one, embarrassed herself in front of. Two, broke something that was very valuable to them or three, have recently started to slowly regain a crush on. What could be worse?

"What brings you here?" Gary asked. He had one arm around Monica and the other was holding a glass of red liquid.

"Uh, Tracey dragged me here for dinner. But I didn't get to tell him that I already ate." Misty replied.

Gary and his grandpa looked convinced but Monica on the other hand...

"Really?" Monica queried as she sat forward on her seat.

"Yeah." Misty said , luckily for her, her tone was still stable and wasn't showing any cracking or fear after all, the woman was pretty intimidating. "why do you say that?" Misty asked.

"No reason." she replied.

Now Misty really wanted to know what Monica was playing at.

"Okay then, let's all gather round the dinner table then." Professor Oak announced.

Gary and Monica stood up. "No thanks, we've just eaten." Gary said.

Misty noticed that Gary's hand had moved from being round Monica's shoulder to her waist, and deep, deep down, she knew she was jealous.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Gary said as he walked towards one of the doors that lead them to the hall, which had a staircase that would take them to the bedroom.

What they were going to do up there was something that Misty did not want to progress her thoughts further into.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, seven thirty a.m.

Misty got up bright and early and went for a walk. She couldn't bare the humiliation and bad luck that she had experienced in the past few days since moving here. But never-the-less, Misty was going to try and make today turn out well... Or at least better that the past few days.

She had somehow found herself automatically walking towards the direction of the strawberry farm that she had accidentally stumbled upon on her last walk.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We'll that's another chap so until next time. Later

*silver-hedgehog


End file.
